


Apocalyptic

by SuleneraMurasaki



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Race Changes, Dreamers, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Modern Girl in Thedas, Panic Attacks, Social Anxiety, Wiccan - Freeform, but only because insecurities, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuleneraMurasaki/pseuds/SuleneraMurasaki
Summary: It was the begging of the end and they only had one option. Travel to a different world or die from the bombs. Of course, they chose to travel to a completely new world/dimension they weren't stupid. However, leaving everything you know behind isn't easy but it was a sacrifice they were willing to pay.Choosing where to go was a hard decision, since there was an endless amount of dimensions, and it had to be a world they knew well. Aurora knew which one to pick of course! She had always imagined herself in this world speaking with its characters and the dragons! That was not her only reason though, a certain elf never left her mind ever since she last played DAI, and she would not pass this opportunity to meet one of her all time favorite character.However, not everything is sunshine and rainbows in Thedas and Aurora learns that the hard painful way.***************My first fic! OMG I'm so excited lets see where this goes!!English is not my first language but I try my best. :DBlessed be!





	1. BOOM!

 It was such a beautiful summer day, the birds were singing, the cicadas making a racket and it was way to hot!  **Why is it so hot!! I'm about to melt!!!** To say Aurora was not a fan of heat was an understatement. She hated it. It made her sweaty, she had to keep her long brown hair in a ponytail all the time and she had a hard time falling asleep at night. Which was a nightmare because she loved to sleep, it was not unusual for her to sleep for 12 hours straight, but with the heat she slept 5 hours at most. It was really frustrating! Her mother, Helena, thought differently and she always told Aurora that she needed to spend more time under the sun to gain a tan like everybody else, but our dear girl hated it! She liked her pale skin to stay pale, despite her mother telling her that a tan made her look healthy. A rolling of Aurora's, hazel green eyes like her father's, were her only answer however.

 Even though it felt like the gates of hell had opened it didn't stop Aurora from playing her favorite game again and again and a-  **I think they get it! I'm obsessed with Dragon Age and there is nothing that can take me away from it.** Ugh, don't break the fourth wall please.  **Nope! It's fun!** Whatever... Anyways! She was watching the scene from Trespasser where Solas leaves the Inquisitor without an arm and she was crying like a ~~baby~~ **No I'm not!** Hush! By the Gods you're difficult... As I was saying! She was crying a lot and that was the state her mom found her in, when she got home from work.

 

 "Aurora dear, are you alright?" asked her mother, a bit worried as she approached her.

 "I-It's nothing mom, it's just the game... It's so sad..." she said, with a sigh and a few sniffles.

 Helena sighed and sat next to her daughter. "How many times have you played this game already? Shouldn't you already know what happens?"

 "Just because I know doesn't make it less heartbreaking..." she wiped a few tears that were still falling of her eyes, turned of her ps4 and got up. "How was your day?"

 "Same as always... Rude kids, I may have been insulted once or twice... But that is what happens when you work in a school's canteen" she gave a huge sigh of exhaustion and turned to her daughter with a serious look on her face. "Nonetheless, that is irrelevant now. Did you see the news?"

 "News? What happened?" seeing her mother so serious made her worried.

 "It has started... The war." 

 As soon as Helena said those words the world froze. Aurora stared at her mother for a few seconds in disbelief, then pure panic.

 "What?! Oh no... nononono...! This can't be happening..." she was starting to tremble but her mother grabbed her by her arms and looked in her eyes.

 "Calm down Aurora! You know what this means. We need to start the ritual before it's too late and we can't have you panic right now!"

 Ah! It seems I forgot to tell you something very important about this two. They are wiccans! Oh my! What are wiccans you ask? A Wiccan is a person who follows the religion of wicca. Wiccans are sometimes classed as "Witches". They believe in a main set of gods of their choice, for example, the Greek pantheon but, primarily they follow the god and goddess. So yeah! Our girls are special! They already knew that a war was going to start any day and had everything prepared to perform the ritual to traverse to another dimension. Mind you, this just didn't pop into their minds one day. One of the goddesses they worship, Hecate, showed them how to perform the ritual. It was not easy to gather all the supplies but they didn't gave up. 

 You might be asking. Why only them? Who said it was only those two that were going to perform the ritual? Of course other witches and wiccans will perform it but, they will do so separately. Anywho! Moving on!

 "O-Of course... Sorry mom." she gave her mother a weak smile and took deep breaths to calm down. "Have you decided where to go?"

 "Not yet... It just happened so suddenly that nothing comes to mind..." said Helena, sighing.

 "I might have an idea..." said Aurora, hesitantly.

 "Oh? Do tell?" she leaned in curiously.

 "You know about the game I was playing?"

 "But that is just a game Aurora it's not real."  Helena fought to roll her eyes at her daughter's idea. Of course, she would think of something like that.

 "I know mom! But remember what Lady Hecate said! If we believe it to be real than it most certainly is! I believe Thedas is real. That is all we need!" Insisted Aurora. She had to make her mother see.

 "Yes... but I don't think she meant this Aurora."

 "Please mama! Por favor! This is really important to me! Pleaaaaase!" she whined, and gave her mother the puppy eyes.

 "Ugh! Fine! But if it doesn't work we need to find something else more realistic." Helena sighed, giving her daughter and annoyed look. "Now, lets prepare the ritual we don't have much time left." 

 "Alright! Let me go grab our clothes!" 

 "Clothes? What clothes?" Helena stared at her daughter confused.

 "Where we're going our modern clothes will look out of place. So I bought us some medieval style clothes!" she said, with a proud smile on her face and ran off to grab said clothes.

 "Medieval? Oh dear... I have a bad feeling about this...ahh" she said, as she made her way to the attic to start the ritual.

 Half an hour later they had everything set and ready to begin. Helena was impressed with her [clothes](http://zx-ta.tumblr.com/post/173904033645/these-two-dresses-from-tsm-use-the-same-mesh-so-i), it was a simple green peasant looking dress that went all the way to her feet. She wondered where her daughter got it. Aurora had something a bit different. She wore a white undershirt with a leather vest on top, brown leather leggings with a few pockets and brown boots. Very simple, but it was best if they didn't stand out too much. 

 They sat on the floor in front of each other, lighted the candles they had set up and started chanting. After a while they stopped and nothing seemed to happen. Helena was starting to feel worried, this was their only chance after all.

 "Nono! It should work!" said Aurora panicking.

 "I told you we shouldn't have chosen a fictional world!" said Helena with desperation.

 As soon as she said that all they could hear was loud boom and a green light before everything went dark.


	2. A different kind of Witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created my characters on the sims 4, because I just had to do it. I like seeing them out of my head. :D  
>  So here is a link to my twitter if you wish to see them : https://twitter.com/heartshapedme

 Darkness was all Aurora could see. She had tried to walk but could not move her body, it was as if she was floating in space.  **What happened? The ritual didn't work and then there was... an explosion? Ugh! I can't remember well...** To say she was frustrated was an understatement.  **Oh gods... Where am I? Did I die? Where is mom?** She could feel herself start to panic quickly, it was as if her emotions were heightened in here.

 "Relax child, the ritual worked you're not dead." said an ethereal in front of her, at least she thought it was in front of her.

 "W-who? Is that... Lady Hecate? Is that you my lady?" said Aurora hopeful, after all if She was here everything would be fine. 

 "Yes it is I. You need not fear my child, I have come to help you traverse to the world you chose" 

 "Wait... What about my mother? Is she alright?" 

 "Yes you mother is fine, although there were some complications." said Hecate sorrowful. That made Aurora freeze, what could have gone wrong? 

 "W-what do you mean lady Hecate? What happened!?" she started panicking again and started imagining all the worst scenarios possible.

 "Nothing too dramatic my dear. However, the world you both chose is not easily accessible. To transport you both to the world of Thedas we had to use a great amount of Cosmic Magick, hence I could not do it alone, the other gods had to help."  

  Aurora was shocked, she never thought that all of the Gods would be needed. The gods were powerful yes, but the fact that all of them had to help was not good, this could mean that other rituals might not have worked.  **Oh no... We doomed all of the other witches...**

 "No need to worry child. The others were able to escape, but not to where they would have liked to go, I'm afraid. We had to send them to the past, it cost lest Magick. That is not important right now. What I have to tell you is extremely important, so please do pay attention" said Hecate, with a seriousness in her voice that called for full attention and nothing less. "Because we used much of our Magick to send you to Thedas, we will not be able to speak with you for awhile, you will have to grow stronger in this world before you can form a connection with us again. However, you are the only one that will have access to your magical abilities."

 "W-W-What? But what about mother? She is a witch too!" Aurora couldn't believe it, only she would have magic? But it was her mother that brought her to the world of magic and taught her its rules and ways. Why would she be the only one with magic?

 "It is the only way to make sure you both will be able to survive on arrival. The bodies you once had are not compatible with the world to which you are going. We had to make a choice and we chose you. You are younger and have a lot to learn yet. Of course you will have help when you arrive, I have made contact with my counterpart in this world, she will help you both adapt, but be wary she cannot be fully trusted."

 "You mean Flemeth?" 

 "Yes, that woman shall be your guide, but I say this again be careful."

 "I know, I know. Flemeth never really struck me as a trustworthy type anyway." A lot of things were going through Aurora's mind, not only would she go to Thedas but she will also meet Flemeth. Not that she was very excited about meeting her, but it's Mythal herself! She wondered how it would go, but knowing that ancient Elvhen, things would not be easy for her or her mother. She sighed and in a slightly nervous voice said, "Alright, I am ready to go lady Hecate."

 "Very well. This will hurt for a bit but it will pass in a matter of seconds." said Hecate, and after that she felt immense pain on her body and blacked out.

\----------------------------------

 Aurora could feel herself waking up again, but this time she was laying on something soft like a bed.  **Ugh... My body is so sore...** She tried opening her eyes to see where she was, and when she did, she had no idea where she was.  **Where am I? I'm guessing this is Thedas but where in it?** She got up slowly, due to her body being a bit stiff and almost different in a way she couldn't quite see yet. As she looked around she spotted her mother in the other bed like furniture. She felt relieved,  **Mother made it too... I'm glad.** She gave a small smile. A door opening to her right made her switch her attention to their visitor.

 "Ah. It seems you are finally awake." says Flemeth as she walks into the room.

 "F-Flemeth?!" Aurora says shocked, she gets up quickly but doing so makes her dizzy and she has to sit down on the bed again.

 Flemeth chuckles and says, "Do be careful child, traversing through worlds i rather taxing on ones' body."

 Aurora doesn't know what to say. She is sitting on front of one of the Dragon Age characters...  **Oh my Gods... this is really happening!** She was so excited that she missed the other witch's amused face.

 "As you may know, I am to help you and your mother in this world. However, I will not do it for free, of course." At that she gave Aurora one of her known smirks, that made our girl feel a chill all the way up her spine.

 "I-I expected as much..." she says, not sounding as confident as she would have hoped, after all she is not a very people person her mother is. "What is it you want?"

 "All I need from you child is knowledge of what's to come."

 "My knowledge of the future? But shouldn't you already know what is going to happen?" she said confused, after all, wasn't Flemeth supposed to know future events? At least that is the idea she got when she played the games.

 "I know but whispers of what is to come. However, knowing for certain what is to happen, is what I want. Do you agree child?" 

 "I..." she frowns, "How do I know this is all you want? Certainly this is not all? And how do I know you will not change the future completely that it will become unrecognizable?" of course she would not just accept something like this wihtout asking questions, this is Flemeth after all, the woman is known to be cunning and willing to do whatever she must to achieve her goals.

 "It is just an exchange of knowledge for knowledge child, nothing more. And as for changing the future, you need not worry I do not intend to interfere too much, for it will not be necessary." said Flemeth, without giving much of what she was really thinking, but it sounded true and Aurora felt like it was the truth.

 "I... Alright... It is our only choice if we wish to survive this world." Aurora said, she didn't know if this would come to bit her in the ass in the future but she had to do it, if she didn't, it meant she left her old world behind for nothing. Flemeth nodded at her answer with a satisfied smile and gestured for her to get up. "A question if I may? What year is it? And where are we?"

 "It is the year 9:40 Dragon. As for the location you will see when you step outside. Come we have much to do, your mother will need more time to rest, but for now we shall begin our lessons." she said as she walked away to the door.

  **9:40 Dragon? So this is a year before the conclave if I'm correct... I couldn't have asked for a better time to arrive.** As she was still in her thoughts the light that came from outside startled her a bit. She walked over to where Flemeth had walked to and looked around shocked.  **T-This is the Fade! How...** While she was looking around astonished Flemeth answered her question.

 "When you traversed through worlds you discarded you old body and arrived here as a soul. While you slept your body took form and absorbed the energy around it. However, your mother is a different case, while she had to go through the same process, she cannot absorb the energy of the Fade. I had to put her to sleep or else she would have perished here." 

 "Perished?! What do you mean? I know she doesn't have magic but how can we be so different from each other that she would perish in the Fade?" Aurora was feeling confused and mad. This is not what Hecate told her, she the only difference would be the use of magic not this!

 "That will be answered in it's own time. For now you need to learn what I have to teach, so that you are prepared for what is to come." 

 That didn't make her feel better at all, but she knew she wouldn't get anything out of Flemeth any time soon. 

 "Before we begin. May I at least see how I look? I am rather curious." she said, she wanted to annoy the old witch but she was curious as to what changed.

 Flemeth sighed and summoned a mirror, "Here. Now hurry it up, like I ave said we do not have much time."

 And with that Aurora stepped closer to the mirror and was surprised at what she saw. Her hazel green eyes had changed into what she could describe as a Fade green color, she couldn't stop looking ate them. What drew her attention however, were the pointed tips of her ears.  **OMG! I'm an elf! Yes!** She cheered while doing a little mental dance, she did not feel comfortable with the other witch around. Next, she looked to her body and, although, there wasn't much of a change, she was definitely more fit than she was before. It wasn't like the elven bodies that you saw on present day Thedas, if she didn't have pointed ears, you would have thought she was human. She was impressed to say the least. After she was done, Aurora turned to Flemeth and started with the lessons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Did it! I'm so nervous omg! X'D I hope it isn't too bad! I'm new to this so it may be a bit awkward but at least I tried! 
> 
> Translation:  
> Por favor!: Please!
> 
> Translations will be here at the bottom! Much love!!


End file.
